Ryou-sama game
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Creado por la verdad y criado como un rey, el sera aquel que demuestre su poder al resto del mundo sobrenatural


- **Movimiento 0** -

 _La habitación estaba oscura, unas pocos velas iluminaban el lugar_ _oscuro y sombrío, un par de sombras se podían observar. En medio del cuarto había un círculo de color blanco con escrituras antiguas_ _en medio había un balde metálico con unos ingredientes dentro y combinados._

 _La puerta de la habitación de repente se abrió mostrando la silueta de un hombre y una mujer, ambos castaños._

 _El hombre tenía una mirada seria y lo mismo era para la mujer junto a ella._ _Los dos miraban el círculo con sumo cuidado revisando que no faltará nada, tenía que ser perfecto o si no se iban arrepentir el resto de su vida._

 _El castaño sacó una pequeña libreta de entre sus ropas_ _y empezaba a leerla._

\- **_7 litros de agua_**

\- **_20 kilogramos de carbono_**

\- **_4_** ** _litros de amoniaco_**

\- **_1.5 kilogramos de cal viva_**

\- **_800 gramos de fósforo_**

\- **_250 gramos de sal_**

\- **_100 gramos de salitre_**

\- **_80 gramos de azufre_**

\- **_7,5 gramos de flúor_**

\- **_5 gramos de hierro_**

\- **_3 gramos de silicio_**

 _Su mujer sólo se dedicaba a asentir a cada ingrediente que su esposo quería._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó dudoso el castaño a su esposa - Podemos adoptar un niño si quieres._

 _La castaña negó con_ _una sonrisa en su bello rostro - Quiero que mi hijo sea nuestro no de otra persona._

 _El castaño solo se le quedó mirando sabía muy bien que su esposa quería un hijo pero ni el y ni ella habían tenido esa bendición. La frustración y la tristeza se apoderaron de él._

 _Quería un heredero para seguir con su legado y un hijo para darle amor como todo buen padre._

 _Su esposa fue otro caso._

 _Ella no lo pudo soportar y cayó en depresión total, no comía, no dormía_ _. Tanta fue su depresión que tenía que ser cambiada y bañada por maids especiales._

 _Su esposo no soportaba ver a su mujer hacerse eso, así que decidió investigar como ayudarla._

 _Lo que le llevó a una de las artes antiguas y prohibidas de la alquimia._

 ** _La transmutación humana_**

 _Desafortunadamente, los experimentos alquímicos han dado a luz a un lado oscuro y siniestro de la alquimia. Ya sea a través de la desesperación, la malicia o la arrogancia de los inquisitivos, se sabe que varios alquimistas intentaron la aplicación de la transmutación de cuerpos humanos y almas, en esencia, juegan a ser Dios con vidas humanas. Pero así como la ley del intercambio equivalente se aplica a la transmutación de la materia inerte, pueden producirse rebotes devastadores en la transmutación humana, porque la vida humana y las almas no tienen precio en términos del flujo del mundo._

 _Todo parecía irse encima de él, la única forma de salvar a su esposa de una lenta muerte y conseguir la felicidad de una familia feliz era su propia muerte._ _Todo parecía perdido hasta que se encontró con uno de los milagros de Elohim._

[ ** _Boosted Gea_** ** _r_** ]

 _Uno de los 13 Longinus dice que su poder puede sobrepasar a los reyes Demonios y a Dios cuando esta completamente dominado.Es donde fue sellado el Sekiryuutei Ddraig Goch, También conocido como el Dragon Gales(Welsh Dragón). Uno de los dos dragones celestiales._ _Con esa arma su plan estaba completó, al ser una [ **Sacred** **Gear** ] tenía por obligación poseer un alma humana._

 _La iba a usar de catalizador para "crear" un alma para su hijo, en base a su investigación y teorías no iba a pasar nada malo._

 _\- Entonces continuemos - sin más el castaño mayor continuó con su_ _ritual._

 _\- ¿Que debemos hacer cariño? - preguntó su mujer al lado suyo._

 _\- Debemos darle información a través de nuestra alma._

 _\- ¿Información?_

 _El castaño se acercó hacía el balde con la mezcla, su esposa le siguió el pasó para ver en que podía ayudar a su marido._

 _\- Si... información_.

 _El castaño sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se cortó un poco el dedo para que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el balde con los "ingredientes", volteó para darle el cuchillo a su esposa que hizo lo mismo._

\- _Ahora retrocede - su mujer solo hizo caso a las palabras de su_ _esposo._

 _\- Por favor que funcione... -susurró para si mismo el castaño._

 _Junto sus manos con fuerza y el sonido de una campana hizo eco en la sala del sótano, posó sus manos sobre el círculo_

 _La reacción no se hizo esperar, el círculo se iluminó alumbrando el lugar, apagando las velas y dejando solo la luz blanca del círculo iluminando el lugar._

 _Un ojo apareció sobre le círculo y unas manos de color negro salían de este moviéndose como tentáculos_. _El castaño se puso nervioso al verlos, para su persona no era algo desconocido, ese era el famoso rebote de la que tanto hablaba el libro._

 _\- ¡Cariño la esfera rápido! - su esposa reaccionó a las palabras de su esposo._

 _De su ropa sacó una esfera de color verde esmeralda que brillaba reaccionando a la alquimia. Los tentáculos se movieron alrededor de la castaña .- quién estaba con miedo -. , su esposo la miró nerviosa._

 _\- Dales la esfera cariño..._

 _Su esposa soltó la esfera que fue sujetada por los tentáculos y se la llevaron al al ojo. Los elementos empezaban a levitar alrededor de la esfera verde que brillaba._

 _\- ¡Está funcionando!_

 _Los elementos parecían formar una masa alrededor de la esfera, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas empezaron aparecer cerca del círculo. La energía del lugar era mucho para que el castaño la soportará._

 _El lugar empezó a temblar y el círculo reaccionó con violencia hacía el castaño, un rayo impactó contra él haciéndolo salir disparado contra el muro._

 _\- ¡Amor! - grito su esposa yendo dónde su esposo._

 _Pero uno de los rayos la interceptó y ella cayó junto a su esposo quedando dormidos._

 ** _-X-X-_**

 _Los dos castaños abrieron lo ojos descubriendo que no estaban en la habitación ahora estaban en un cuarto completamente blanco que parecía infinito._

 _Frente a ellos estaba un hombrecito de completó color blanco, no tenía ojos y sólo tenía una boca con unos dientes blancos casi, no se le podían notar._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el castaño colocando a su esposa detrás de él._

 _El hombrecito sonrió y dijo._

 _\- Soy el ser que ustedes llaman el mundo, o talvez el universo, o talvez dios, o talvez la verdad, o talvez el todo, o talvez uno y yo soy tu - habló el hombrecito blanco._

 _\- Ese no es ningún nombre._

 _\- Tan perspicaz como siempre Tatsumaki Hyõdõ - el hombrecito blanco miró al castaño._

 _\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?_

 _\- Por que yo soy "La verdad" - el hombrecito miró a la mujer castaña - Disculpe mis modales Akatsuki Hyõdõ._

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos?_

 _\- Bueno se le podría decir que es el "cielo" o el "infierno", pero no es ninguno de los dos._

 _\- ¿Que hacemos aquí?_

 _\- Yo los traje aquí para felicitarlos - al ver que no hablaban prosiguió - La razón de sus felicitaciones o bueno hacía ti... Tatsumaki._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Has descubierto la verdad sin sacrificar algo a cambio y sobretodo has podido engañar al sistema. Es algo sumamente fantástico, nadie jamás ha podido hacer eso y tu has hecho algo que ni los mejores alquimistas han hecho._

 _\- ¿Que cosa?_

 _\- Dejarme sin palabras._

 _Tatsumaki no sabía que decir estaba por responder pero el ser de color blanco lo calló con sus palabras._

 _\- Por eso le daré mi bendición al hijo que quieren crear. Su hijo será "El rey de todo" tendrá habilidades que otros alquimistas jamás obtendrán. Tu hijo sabrá "la verdad" de este mundo así como la de los otros mundos. Así que será mejor que despierten y vean a su nuevo hijo._

 _Y con un chasquido de sus dedos cerraron los ojos._

 ** _-X-X-_**

 _Los ojos de los dos castaños se abrieron dejándolos ver la habitación en oscuras. Los dos trataron de levantarse com cuidado. Tatsumaki levantó su mano para poder chasquear los dedos y que una llama apareciera en sus dedos._

 _\- ¡¡Waaaaaaaa!!_

 _El llanto de un bebé llegó a sus oídos, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar los dos miraron dónde se suponía que estaba el balde con las mezclas._

 _Lo que encontraron lo dejó sin palabras._

 _Un bebé._

 _Un sano y gordito bebé estaba pataleando como llorando por el frío._

 _Un bebé con el cabello castaño y ojos color miel._

 _\- Mi amor... - Tatsumaki miró a su esposa que no creía lo que sus ojos miraban sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre el bebé para acunarlo entre sus brazos._

 _Akatsuki miraba al bebé con amor... amor maternal, su esposo camino hasta estar al lado suyo y poder abrazarla y mirar a su retoño de la misma forma que su esposa._

 _\- Lo lograste Tatsumaki... - Akatsuki soltaba lágrimas de felicidad - Creaste vida._

 _\- Lo sé amor..._

 _\- Issei..._

 _\- ¿Huh?_

 _\- Ese será su nombre._

 _\- Que así sea._

 _Y con una sonrisa abrazó a su esposa y hijo dejando que la oscuridad de la habitación los cubriera._

 **Agradecimientos a Dio619**


End file.
